Hikari
Hikari (ヒカリ Hikari) is a Shinigami stationed in the World of the Living. She is the newly appointed "World of the Living Representative", residing in a Gigai, and handling matters in the World of the Living the Soul Society cannot send other Shinigami to handle. Appearance In her Gigai, she wears a long-sleeved, lavender zip-up sweater. The sleeves, too long for her, are rolled up to her wrists. Under the sweater, she wears mesh armour blouse with navy pants and black, low-heeled sandals. Around her neck, she wears a metal-plated headband, for no reason other than she likes it. In her Shinigami form, she wears the Shihakushō (死覇装; Garment of Dead Souls), consisting of a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. It is assumed that she is not a Lieutenant, due to the lack of the armband which carries their division symbol and its number, and that she is not a Captain, due to the lack of a Captain's haori. Personality Hikari has a gentle and warm personality that augments her appearance. She is mild and somewhat submissive, acting politely even to her opponents. She does not like to fight, thinking it barbaric, but will fight in self defence, or to aid someone in training. She has a dislike of killing opponents, preferring to leave them alive, though unconscious, if possible. Hikari prefers to be referred to informally, without the use of honorifics. She tends to spend a lot of time deep in thought, and prefers high places, saying they relax her. She's also a vegetarian, refusing to eat meat or fish. Her hobbies are climbing high places, flower arrangement, and meditating. Background (In Progress) Powers and Abilties Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite her appearance, Hikari is an extremely skilled fighter, using combination of powerful attacks and speed. Hikari's preferred style of combat seems to be swordsmanship. Her skill in the said area has been repeatedly shown as very high. She achieved Bankai despite not being a Captain, showing great potential and power. Kidō Master: One of Hikari's greatest strength is her knowledge of the Kidō, a set of magic spells she can use in the performance of her duties; amongst her known skills are those for binding, healing, purifying, and destruction. Her strongest point in Kidō appears to be healing. She has shown she is able to use several high-level Kidō in rapid succession without incantation and still have considerable control and power. She is also capable of high level double incantations and can perform low-level kido spells without incantation. :*'Garganta:' The technique used by Hollows to move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. She uses it with the same incantation that Kisuke Urahara uses '' "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis.", though she can use it anywhere at all, without the special devices Kisuke uses. '''Enhanced Strength': Despite her size, she is actually powerful enough to defeat a superior opponent. Even without the aid of her Zanpakutō, she was still a considerable opponent. She displayed her strength when she was able to lift an opponent twice her size and throw him a considerable distance away from her. Enhanced Durability: As a Shinigami, Hikari is capable of surviving blows that would kill a human easily. Even in her Gigai, she has shown a high tolerance for pain, thought not to the extent she would if she was in Shinigami form. Flash Steps Expert: Hikari is very useful in combat due to her high speed, which she uses in conjunction with her attacks to strike quicker and stronger. She has shown the ability to dodge several attacks from multiple enemies. Zanpakutō Akihime (秋姫 Autumn Princess) is Hikari's Zanpakuto. It takes the shape of a normal Katana with a red sheath and square guard. She wears it at her side. *'Shikai:' The Shikai Command of Akihime is "Bow to Me" (会釈に取って吾 eshaku nitotte ware). To enter Shikai, she utters it's command and moves it in a circular motion, similar to Sode no Shirayuki, though while still in it's sheath. In it's Shikai state, it still resembles an ordinary Katana, though it's hilt becomes red, it's guard becomes a hexagon, and a long red ribbon forms from the pommel from the end of the handle, carrying glistening white stars and a jewel at the end. :Shikai Special Ability: Akihime's Shikai Special Ability is similar to Kyōka Suigetsu's Kanzen Saimin (完全催眠, Complete Hypnosis) in that it creates extremely convincing illusions and it's powers are based on the opponent seeing an object, in this case the glistening stars on the ribbon. However, Hikari can control her illusions better, and her Zanpakutō has many different abilities based on her illusions. Her abilities are each activated by a command, followed by the abilities name. Kaginiwa Seirakuen (限りない庭 清浄楽園 Eternal Garden, Pure Paradise): One of the most powerful illusions generated by Akihime, this illusion is activated by the command Desire (願い Negai). When activated, like all of Akihime's abilties, the star's glisten and flash. This illusion traps the victim in an ideal fantasy world of their own design, and it is usually influenced by their inner desires (i.e an orphans fantasy world would have their parents alive, a widow(er) would have their spouse alive, etc.) and this illusion is nearly indistinguishable from reality. Hikari states that "Once you fall in, you can never come back", giving testament to this abilities great power. Senfuyu (千冬 Thousand Winter): A much more offense oriented illusion than Kaginiwa Seirakuen, Senfuyu has the ability to create whatever illusion Hikari wishes, and is activated by the command Blessing (恩恵 Onkei). The illusions created by Senfuyu, like Kaginiwa Seirakuen, are nearly indistinguishable from reality but on a more dangerous level, creating an illusion so convincing, the brain itself believes what the body is seeing is real, and reacts to it as if it was actually happening. The illusion basically reverses the process of feeling. Instead of the nervous system sending signals to the brain, the brain sends signals out to the body. If she was to create the illusion that the victim has been wandering though a desert for hours, the victim will begin to feel extreme thirst and fatigue. The reason this illusion is weaker than Kaginiwa Seirakuen, is that a sufficient enough trigger, such as actual pain, can break the illusion, making it so Hikari cannot attack someone when they are under the influence of this illusion, unless she is sure her attack will be lethal. Mabormetsu (幻壊滅 Illusion Annihilation): By uttering the command Defend (庇い立て Kabaitate), a small, invisible blast of spiritual energy is released from the blade, and spreads out in a ripple-like pattern. It produces a ringing noise that awakens any target from an illusion or any form of hypnosis. This ability is impervious to any barriers, as it's power is in the sound it generates, with the blast of spiritual energy merely being the sound's carrier. Anyone who hears the sound even when it is faint will be awakened from any hypnosis or illusion. Jisandai (時間散大 Time Dialation): Upon seeing the release of the sword, or hearing the sound that is given off by the stars along the sword's ribbon, the user is forced into an illusion where time seems flow differently. While Hikari is attacking, the victim under the influence of this technique will not be able to keep up with her movements. An example would be if Hikari casted this illusion, and began her assault, the victim would still see her standing where she had been when she released the technique, while in reality, the victim is being attacked by Hikari. With this technique, Hikari could easily kill an opponent without their noticing. She prefers not use this technique, finding it too unfair. Bankai: Suzune no Komichi (スズねのこみち Ringing Suzu Path). While having stated the name of her Bankai, it's abilities as of now are unknown. Trivia Kaginiwa Seirakuen is based heavily off of Zazi Rainyday's elder sister's pactio ability from Negima! Magister Negi Magi!. All credit goes to Ken Akamatsu for said ability.